r9efandomcom-20200213-history
Tuatha Dundareel
Life During the War of the God-King, Tuatha Dundareel helped Simm Buxtahude to forge an alliance to prevent The Cult of Shad-Hujem from reaching The God Head Seat.Vancil, Matt, et al. The Gamers: Hands of Fate Extended e02. YouTube, Dead Gentlemen Productions, 23 Sept. 2013, youtu.be/q6KLAGhivGY.https://wiki.zombieorpheus.com/index.php/Kingdom_of_Holden A prince of the Seelie Tuatha, Dundareel committed his forces to help trick the God-King into committing his own. Believing the innate magic of the Seelie would protect them from the effects of The Displaced's bomb, the Seelie made up the majority of the force used to draw in the Hujem.https://wiki.zombieorpheus.com/index.php/The_Tuatha While the bomb was successful in killing Shad-Hujem and breaking his army, it had unexpected effects on many of the Seelie. While some like Dundareel were able to recover from the radiation poisoning, many more perished after a long wasting sickness. This gave the Unseelie Tuatha the advantage they needed to overthrow the Seelie, killing all members of the royal family, except Dundareel, who managed to escape using his magic. Fleeing to Holden and the protection of his friend, Simm Buxtahude, Dundareel arrived in time to find the Hero of Holden wasting away from radiation sickness. Unable to heal his friend completely, Dundareel used his magic to help Simm live long enough to establish his second in command as Queen of Holden. After Simm's death Dundareel stayed in Holden, leading its armies and watching over the country his friend had died building and protecting, until Myriad was old enough to take over as Hero of Holden. As the years passed he fell in love with Myriad BuxtehudeVancil, Matt, et al. The Gamers: Hands of Fate Extended e10. YouTube, Dead Gentlemen Productions, 09 Oct. 2013, youtu.be/iS7lLuSOW1Q. and fought beside her against the rising undead army of the Ixhasa.Vancil, Matt, et al. The Gamers: Hands of Fate Extended e04. YouTube, Dead Gentlemen Productions, 09 Oct. 2013, youtu.be/QkkyrykLnxI. Death It was in protecting Myriad that Dundareel lost his life. The two were questing for a legendary genie's lamp they hoped would grant them an edge in their fight against the undead. The forces of Ixhasa were relentless in their pursuit of Myriad and Dundareel, even neglecting the allied forces gathering to challenge the Ixhasa. As they reached the lamp's location, The Emissary of the Dread ArmyVancil, Matt, et al. The Gamers: Hands of Fate Extended e14. YouTube, Dead Gentlemen Productions, 09 Oct. 2013, youtu.be/b6cfEhkwjbM. appeared and summoned a magically enhanced, Ixhasan assassin named Skafla to attack the two. The Seelie prince realized quickly that a spell had been placed on the undead creature which prevented it from being harmed until it had killed another. Dundareel, knowing Myriad's sword would be ineffective against the assassin, put Myriad to sleep magically. Driving his sword deep into Skafla's chest, he simultaneously threw himself on the assassin, dragging the creature into death with him. Undeath After the battle Dundareel was resurrected by the mysterious undead woman known only as The Emissary and questioned about the locations of all the powerful items documented in the notes of Simm Buxtehude. He was sent to wait for Myriad at the fabled Apple of Life in the hopes that he could convince her to join the undead and add her strength to The Dread Army of Ixhasa. Myriad took Dundareel hostage instead and used the apple to temporarily resurrect all undead connected to The Emissary, thereby defeating their army and allowing King Hammerdoom to take the God-Head Seat.Vancil, Matt, et al. The Gamers: Hands of Fate Extended e15. YouTube, Dead Gentlemen Productions, 09 Oct. 2013, youtu.be/x3aanSaDCnI. References Category:Citations Needed Category:Characters Category:Holden Category:Tuatha